


Call Me Selfish

by Ghiacciolite



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fear Play, Grinding, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: As a nurse at Smith's Grove Sanitarium, you've become oddly close to it's most dangerous patient. When he breaks out, the balance shifts.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 114





	Call Me Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> First time really writing Michael, I hope I did alright!  
> Based off these 3 sentence prompts: “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat”, “Kitten, don’t make me tell you twice” and “Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you”.

Your mind raced, replaying the events that led you to your current position, pinned with a hand around your throat against a wall by a mass murderer and surrounded by the dead bodies of your colleagues.

You had worked at Smiths Grove Sanitarium as a nurse for a few years now, and had shocked the rest of the staff by how well you seemed to get along with Michael Myers, a patient other staff had referred to as “pure evil”. You weren’t sure what is was exactly that made Myers gravitate towards you, though he was always silent and his expression rarely changed he seemed to enjoy your company more than that of others, as far as you were aware there wasn’t anything that differentiated you from any other nurse there.

Despite the pleas of the rest of the staff to be more careful, you found yourself developing a fondness for Myers. Sure, he wasn’t exactly safe to be around, but he had plenty of chances to murder you, steal your keys, and escape. But he didn’t.

Everyone’s luck has to run out someday, and you were certain this was your time. You weren’t sure what set it off, but judging by the thoroughly demolished body of an orderly who had recently taken a romantic interest in you, you had a slight idea.

Michael Myers stared at you, watching your eyes shift from him to you deceased would-be suitor and back to him again. His face was mere inches away from your own.

“Call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.” The first words anyone had heard him speak in a long, long time, and they were directed at _you_. As terrified as you SHOULD be, you couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride swell within.

“M-Michael, Can… can you put me down, please?” Though he wasn’t holding you tightly enough to cause any harm other than a slight pressure, it was still terrifying enough just to be pinned by him.

His head slowly shook, giving you an answer. “You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.” Michael’s thumb rubbed against where your carotid artery was located, soft but deliberate.

While you hated being held essentially prisoner by Michael, what you hated even more was that he were turning you on more than you had been in years. Be it his face, still handsome after all the years in the sanitarium, his rough but emotionless voice, the way he had all his attention focused on you, or even just the way he held you, the result was the same.

Sure, you had always found him handsome, especially in the photos from when he was brought back in a second time, a young twenty-something with soft brown hair and a scar that made him look dashing. But you never went beyond a brief speculation about him, after all, he was a patient, and it would have been highly unethical. But with everyone you worked with dead, was a slight breach of your code of conduct _really_ the worst thing that could happen?

Your legs clenched together, hoping against all hope that he would not see the results of his actions. Unfortunately, your actions just made it all the more obvious. His hand briefly went released your neck, the other still clenching the knife he used in his rampage that you weren’t quite sure how he got his hands on it in the first place, and wrenched your knees apart, placing his own between them.

You tried to look elsewhere, anywhere but in his eyes. The view out the window was normally beautiful, especially with the sun setting, but now all you could think about was how much easier Michael’s escape would be, out there with only the light of the moon to guide him. Your window gazing was halted when he grabbed your head, turning you to face him. You struggled to pull yourself out of his grasp, but that only caused his knee to rub against you, drawing out a gasp and putting an end to your struggles.

Michael latched on to that noise, nothing seemed to ever get past him. “Do that again.” He raised his knee higher, pressing it more snugly up against your body. He rocked himself forward, intentionally rubbing against you. Any chance of him not realizing how wet you were vanished. You bit your lip, barely letting out a whimper.

His hand tightened ever so slightly over your throat. “Kitten, don’t make me tell you twice.” Reluctantly, you obeyed, opening your mouth and letting forth every sound you tried to hold back as he pulled you closer on to his leg. You were surprised by how he felt, for someone not allowed to do much of anything in the sanitarium, he sure did have some muscle on him. 

His movements were stiff and precise, but consistent enough that you were very quickly starting to reach your limit. Any second now, you’d reach your climax. You were flooded with so many emotions, so conflicted about your situation, but none of that mattered now, you just wanted him to get you off, you were _so_ close.

Michael pulled his leg away, and you could swear you saw the faintest hint of a smile on his lips, no doubt pleased with himself. You considered protesting, asking him to please finish what he started, but any chance of that was over the second he lifted you up, slinging you over his shoulder.

“H-hey! What are you doing?” Michael ignored you, stepping over the corpses on the floor and walking with purpose. “Where are you taking me?”

His answer left you speechless.

“We’re going home.”


End file.
